A New Titan
by totalyfangirlingrightnow
Summary: Indie thought she was normal. She didn't think anything interesting would ever happen to her. But, one night after a tough breakup, she meets some very interesting friends... is this a change for the better?


**Hello, everyone! I am a fan girl, I must say! I hope you enjoy this story! **

**Teen Titans: Indie**

I walk down a cold, dark street in Jump City. I've been walking around aimlessly for hours, feeling alone and afraid. My boyfriend is on the phone.

"What are you trying to say, Josh?" I feel my heart slowly breaking.

"I'm saying I'm done, Indie. You're just too much. I don't know how to handle your emotions anymore. And…" I hold my breath. If he says anything else I might explode. "I don't think we're good for each other."

"Josh…" I stop. The anger is building up inside me. I scream into the phone. I hope his eardrums burst. "Fine!" I say. I feel the tears coming next. "Well, you know what? I don't think I ever wanted you in the first place!" I run down an alley. "You hear that, Josh? I don't need you!" I hang up and chuck the phone at the wall.

I slide down the wall and crouch, holding my knees to my chest. Why would Josh leave me like that? You know what, forget it. I don't need him! Isn't that what I told him?

I feel weird in the dark of the city, without anyone around. I suddenly take in a deep breath. A footstep. Someone's here.

A figure suddenly appears out of the dark. He wears a mask, half bronze half black, and he wears full armor.

"Tough breakup, child?" His voice is so calm it scares me.

"Who… Who are you?" I back away from him slowly.

"Someone you will wish you never met." He started walking towards me.

"Get away from me!" I yell. I turn and run as fast as I can. My footsteps pound in my skull. I hear him call out from behind me.

"You can't outrun me, little girl!" I run faster, faster than I ever thought I could.

I look up at the skyline and see something: a shadow. A shadow of a person on the roof I just passed. Who was it? I see a flash of green above me. I feel very strange about the bug flying around me. What is going on?

The woods are just up ahead. I sprint faster, hoping to find a good spot to hide. The trees are dense, so I hide in a place where four trees are grouped together. There are bushes all around the trees, so I dive into the shrubs.

I feel someone grab my ankle and before I make a sound, the strange man has his hand over my mouth and me in a headlock.

I claw at his hand but it doesn't budge. He pulls me out of my hiding place, and then I see them. The Teen Titans; Robin, Cyborg, Starfire, Raven, and Beast Boy, in front of me. They don't make me feel any better, though. I kick and squirm, but the man doesn't loosen his grip.

"Slade!" Robin speaks up. "Let the girl go. She hasn't got anything to do with this."

"Well, she does now!" He tightens his grip, and I fight for air. "If you try to hurt me, the girl dies."

I feel my heart literally skip a beat. He's gonna kill me? So that they don't hurt him? I kick harder, and try to speak, but it comes out as "Mmmmm! Mmmmm!"

I see the Titans' expressions change: for a split second I believe they don't know what to do.

"Slade…" Robin says again. "Please… Leave her alone."

"No." He flicks out a knife, and I go cold and numb.

"Slade!" His knife gets closer to my face, and I shut my eyes tight. All of the sudden, I feel a surge of unmistakable power. I feel like I can do anything. I scream;

"NOOO!" I feel myself come free, and I'm still hovering in the air, my hair whipping around me, and my body light as a feather. I see bright red flames flowing out of my hands, arms, probably my whole body, but it is not hot. I turn to face Slade, who I probably knocked on the ground, and raise my fist. I shoot at him, and he runs like a coward.

Suddenly, the power leaves, and I feel myself grow faint. I remember hitting the ground, hard, and the darkness encloses me.

**At the Titan Tower:**

"Hey," that voice. It's familiar. "Hey, wake up!"

I sit up so fast I almost faint again, but I am alert. Where is he? Slade?

"Slade!" I scream. Then, I see him. Robin. He's sitting on the foot of this bed, and I turn to see the rest of the Titans there.

"It's okay. He's gone." Robin gets up and joins everyone else.

"You're awake!" Cyborg says

"Yeah…" I say. I rub my head, which is really fuzzy. "Could I have a glass of water?"

After a glass of water, I can think more clearly and stand up and stuff. We go out into the kitchen to talk about something a little more serious.

"What you did last night was remarkable," Says Raven. "You have an amazing ability to channel your emotions into energy you can use as a weapon."

"Thanks, I guess," I say. "But… I don't know how I did it… I've never done it before… It's like it just… happened."

"Hmmm…" Mutters Raven. "I could probably help you channel your emotions better so you can use your powers at any time. It would be tricky, but we could do it."

"Wow," I say. They would train me? Like, as a Titan?

"You could stay here!" Cyborg says. "We could do all kinds of stuff!"

"Yeah!" Beast Boy chimes in. "I wanna see if you can play video games!"

"Really?" I say. "You guys would let me stay here?"

"Yeah, why not?" Cyborg pretty much screams. I guess he's really excited.

"Maybe you could even be a Titan someday," Robin says. A Titan? Me?! I feel my face get hot. "So? Will you stay?"

"Uh…" I don't know what to say, I'm so excited. "Yeah!" I just blurt out that one word, and I feel everyone smiling around me. I smile, too.

"Oh, yay!" Starfire gives me such a tight hug I feel like she's cracking my ribs. "A new friend! We could watch the movies, or eat of the corn that pops, or do the makeover on each other!"

"Cool," I choke. "Sounds fun. Will you let me breath now?"

To my surprise, everyone laughs. I guess I really am going to be a Teen Titan.

**So... How was it? Please, comment, comment, comment! I want to know what you think! Do you guys want to know more about characters in future chapters? Do you want to see other characters? Please, follow to read future chapters! Thanks!**

**~A Fangirl 3**


End file.
